


Seekers' Duel

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmaster!Draco, M/M, Professors, Quidditch Coach!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Professor Potter's fantasy becomes reality when he seduces the Headmaster.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Seekers' Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).

> All the thanks to Robinellen for the stellar beta!

Harry waited until the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had filed towards the showers before he headed to his own quarters. He couldn't wait to remove his sweaty kit and take a long, hot shower. Maybe he'd have a wank while he was in there. Harry already knew what he would fantasize about--bending the stuffy Headmaster over his desk and shagging him rotten. 

When Harry arrived at the suite of rooms he'd been assigned, the door opened for him automatically. Ever since he'd returned to Hogwarts as the flight instructor and Quidditch coach, the castle had embraced him -- almost literally. Harry could come and go as he pleased; no door was closed to him. Some had suggested Harry was destined to be Headmaster, but it was not a position he wanted. He lacked the patience needed to deal with parents, politics, and the Ministry of Magic. Let someone else have the headache, he'd reckoned. Harry was happy doing what he loved.

As soon as Harry entered his rooms, an owl swooped in after him. It dropped a note and left again via the open door. Harry recognized the Headmaster's seal, and his heart skipped a beat. He snatched the message from the floor and broke the seal. 

_Potter, I wish to speak to you immediately_

It was signed _Draco L Malfoy, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry snorted. "Pretentious git," he muttered. He wondered how quickly he could shower and change, then decided against it. If the Headmaster wanted to see him immediately, he'd have to tolerate a sweaty, dishevelled Quidditch coach. Grinning in glee, Harry drew his wand and spun in place.

He appeared in the Headmaster's office, his arrival accompanied by a sharp crack. 

Malfoy half rose from his chair in startled surprise. "Bloody hell, Potter," he snapped. "You've just deprived me of ten years of my life! Why can't you come up the stairs and knock on the door like a normal person?"

"You said you wanted to see me _immediately_," Harry replied, making air quotes around the last word.

Malfoy's lip curled. "Arrogant arse," he muttered.

Harry managed to keep a smirk off his face as he eased into a stance that resembled military parade rest. "You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

"Cut the troll shit, Potter, and... on the subject of troll shit, what is that stench?"

"Since you indicated you wished to see me _immediately_, I didn't take the time to shower after Quidditch practice," said Harry. 

"You could have showered and changed in five minutes."

"It's not as if you've never smelled sweaty Quidditch gear before, Headmaster," Harry said mildly. "Perhaps you should come to the Pitch every now and then and help me work with the Seekers. I believe you would enjoy it as much as they would."

Malfoy had resumed his seat behind the massive desk, and he leaned back and steepled his fingers. "Actually, that's what I wanted to speak to you about."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "You want to help coach the Seekers?"

"No," said Malfoy. "I want you to explain to me why you chose to teach the Wronski Feint to the Gryffindor team and none of the other House teams."

"Because Miss Wood, their captain, asked me to," Harry responded. "None of the other teams made the request."

Malfoy drummed his long fingers on the desk and narrowed his eyes in thought. 

Harry couldn't help but wonder how those fingers would feel strumming his flesh. He cleared his throat and shifted his stance. 

"Are you saying you'd be willing to teach the other House teams that manoeuver?" Malfoy asked.

"All of them except Slytherin."

"Pardon me?!"

Harry rocked back on his heels and laughed at Malfoy's affronted expression. "I'm having you on."

"I should sack you," grumbled Malfoy. 

"You'd have a revolt on your hands if you did," Harry told him cheerfully. 

Malfoy's nostrils flared. "Speaking of revolting, get out of my office, and take that stench with you." 

"Your wish is my command," said Harry, reaching for his wand. 

"Do _not_ Apparate into or out of my office again."

Harry grimaced. "Must you suck the fun out of everything?" he muttered as he trudged to the hearth.

"My Floo is off-limits, as well."

Harry enlarged the fireplace with a wave of one hand and stepped inside. He shot Malfoy a cheeky grin and said, "Nothing in Hogwarts is off-limits to me." Harry tossed down a pinch of powder, but before he was whisked away in a flash of green, he saw Malfoy's astonished expression. Ah, yes. It would do the Headmaster good to realize the full import of Harry's words. 

Harry stepped from the Floo in his own quarters, stripped off his Quidditch kit, and headed for the en suite bathroom. He was soon standing beneath the hot spray of water from the shower. After washing, he lingered in the shower to indulge in a wank. As he stroked himself, Harry fantasized that it was Malfoy's hand on him. Harry was gagging to shag the sexy Headmaster, and he could only hope that Malfoy was gagging for it, too. On the subject of gagging...

Harry's fantasy switched to Malfoy taking his cock into his mouth. Mm, yes, he would love to see those sneering lips wrapped around his hard length. Harry wanted to draw this out, but just the thought of Malfoy servicing him like that had him coming in hard spurts in the shower. 

Relaxed and clean, Harry stepped out of the stall and towelled off. It was getting more and more difficult to see Malfoy on a regular basis and not shag him. Harry needed to step up his seduction. Tonight.

\+ +

Harry sat at the head table, pretending not to sulk. His Majesty, the Headmaster, had not put in an appearance. Harry had learned that Malfoy went to London earlier to meet with some Ministry officials. He wondered if one of the officials was young, handsome, and bent. Harry's jaw clenched. He didn't realize how angry he'd become until the goblet in front of him shattered. 

As a house-elf swooped in to clean up the mess, Hagrid quirked a bushy brow at Harry. "What's eatin' you, Harry?" he asked.

_Not Malfoy, that's for sure,_ Harry thought sourly.

\+ +

Two days later, Harry joined the Slytherin Quidditch team on the Pitch. He had promised to teach them the Wronski Feint, as he had the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams. Only Ravenclaw remained, and Harry would be working with them the following day. 

Nearly an hour of gruelling work later, Harry was hot and sweating and exhilarated. He loved this game, and he enjoyed teaching it to students, no matter their House affiliation. When he realized the Slytherin team were sitting up on their brooms at stiff attention, he turned to see what was going on.

The Headmaster was flying slowly towards them on his trusty Nimbus. 

Harry's cock was brought to stiff attention too. He shifted on his broom and waited until Malfoy was within hailing distance. "What brings you to the Pitch today, Headmaster?" Harry greeted. 

Malfoy brought his broom to hover next to Harry's. "I wanted to see for myself how practice is going," he replied. 

"Professor Potter is teaching us the Wronski Feint!" chirped one excited student. The others joined in, singing Harry's praises. 

Once the din died down, Harry turned his most winning smile on Malfoy. "Would you care to assist, or are you here to merely observe?"

"I'll leave the students in your capable hands, Potter," said Malfoy. He flew a short distance away and hovered there on his broom. Harry continued with the lesson, finally dismissing the team when he was satisfied with their progress. He should have been tired, but he was energized by Malfoy's presence. 

Harry flew over to the Headmaster. "I have a Snitch," he said. "How about a little Seeker on Seeker? That is, if you're up for it." 

If Malfoy caught the naughty innuendo, he didn't let on. "Apologies, Potter, but I am pressed for time."

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry taunted. He knew he'd won when Malfoy's lips thinned in annoyance. 

"Very well, Potter. It won't take long for me to trounce you in a Seeker's duel."

Harry laughed and released the Snitch, and the chase was on.

They raced after the golden ball, swooping, ascending, diving, and soaring. Harry had forgotten how well-matched he and Malfoy were in the air, and he was convinced it would translate into bed sport. After several increasingly risky manoeuvres, Harry and Malfoy were flying side-by-side, the Snitch just beyond their reach. Harry leaned forward on his broom, jostling with Malfoy as they both made a grab for the prize. 

Their fingers closed around the Snitch at the same time. Without thought, Harry took advantage of the situation to haul Malfoy into kissing range. Their lips met in a hungry snog. It was awkward and exhilarating, not unlike Harry's first-ever kiss. When he had to breathe or risk passing out, he drew back. They stared at one another from close range. Malfoy's lips were swollen, his cheeks were flushed, and his pupils had expanded. He looked like sex on a broom. 

Sex on a broom, however, would be impractical if not impossible.

Harry tugged on the hand that was still entwined with Malfoy's over the Snitch. "Come with me," he entreated. 

Malfoy blinked, dampened his lips with the tip of his tongue, and nodded. 

Harry plucked the wand from his sleeve and used his grip on Malfoy's hand to perform a side-along Apparation. They appeared in Harry's quarters, and if Malfoy was surprised to Apparate within the demesne of the castle, he didn't let on. Instead, he dragged Harry into another kiss that had Harry's toes curling and his cock throbbing. 

They began stripping off clothing between kisses, then fell across Harry's bed when they were both gloriously naked. There followed a minor tussle, as each of them sought to assert himself. 

"I'm topping, Potter," insisted Malfoy.

"It's my bed," Harry countered. "I get to call the shots."

Malfoy muttered under his breath, but he stopped arguing about topping rights. Harry wasn't about to give him a chance to begin again, nor to reconsider this impromptu liaison. He crowded Malfoy on the bed, compelling the Headmaster to lie back. Malfoy's legs parted, and Harry settled between them. Rather than get right to the shagging, however, he took a moment to nuzzle Malfoy's hair and nip lightly at his neck. 

Harry smiled when he felt Malfoy quiver in reaction. "Do you require foreplay, Your Majesty?" Harry grunted when Malfoy's fist connected with his ribs. 

"Impudent git," huffed Malfoy. "Wasn't our Seekers' duel enough foreplay for you?"

"The sight of you is enough foreplay for me," Harry admitted. He reckoned Malfoy would take advantage of that in the future, but for now, there was only this: the two of them, naked in a large, comfortable bed. "Are you ready then?"

"Do get on with it, Potter. I have work to-_ooh!_"

Harry grinned. There was nothing like getting skewered with a thick cock to derail an argument. Harry pushed in deeper, gasping with delight at the sensation of being enveloped by Malfoy's tight, silken heat. He should have known someone as priggish as the Headmaster would have such a tight hole. 

"Mm, take it...easy, Potter," Malfoy panted. "I'd like to...to be able to sit down for...dinner this evening."

"I'm sure there are...ah!...healing spells for that," Harry responded. 

Malfoy lifted into the next thrust, and sweat popped out on Harry's brow. He'd never last long enough to please the persnickety Headmaster at this rate. If Malfoy deemed him a lousy lover, Harry would never get a second chance to shag him. He forced himself to slow down. 

"Potter!" Malfoy bleated in protest. "I might actually enjoy this if...if you'd put some effort into it. Slag."

Harry flexed his jaw and his hips, pounding now between Malfoy's thighs. If the Headmaster wanted it hard and fast, Harry would give it to him. Malfoy reacted with a cry of delight, and his long legs wrapped around Harry's waist as he clung to him. 

Harry dropped to his forearms, pressing their chests together and trapping Malfoy's erection between them. He kissed Malfoy's collarbone, then licked a wet stripe up the side of his neck. All the while, Harry's hips pumped rhythmically, treating the Headmaster to a masterful shag. 

Malfoy was moaning, writhing, and kneading Harry's arse with surprisingly strong fingers. Harry was grunting, thrusting, and flying towards a spectacular climax. He just needed to drag Malfoy over the edge with him, and...

It was over.

Harry rammed himself in as deep as he could go and released all of that sexual tension in spurts of pure bliss. When he'd given his all, he collapsed on top of Malfoy, who reacted by punching him in the ribs again. 

"What about me, you imbecile?!"

Harry sighed and winced at what would undoubtedly turn into a beautiful bruise. He eased out of Malfoy's body and slid downward, dragging across the Headmaster's hot cock the entire way. Once at eye level with Malfoy's cock, Harry gamely took it in his mouth. He heard Malfoy gasp, and Harry glanced up to see the Headmaster's lips go slack and his eyelashes flutter. Harry smiled. He wondered if Malfoy had fantasized about getting sucked off like this in the same way that Harry had fantasized about Malfoy going down on him. 

Harry bent to his task with dogged determination. He wanted Malfoy to enjoy this; he wanted another go with the sexy Headmaster. Fingers tangled in Harry's hair and tugged sharply. Harry refused to be distracted. He licked, slurped, sucked, and lapped at Malfoy's cock until Malfoy arched up and shoved it down his throat. Harry gagged, but he tenaciously continued on, sucking and drawing at Malfoy's cock until it softened in his mouth and Malfoy whined a mild complaint. 

Harry pulled off with a wet pop and swiped a hand over his mouth. "Is Your Majesty pleased with his lowly servant?"

"Peasant," Malfoy mumbled without moving or opening his eyes. 

Harry rolled over and yawned before prodding Malfoy's hip with the tip of his finger. "Do you plan to lie here all day? I thought you had work to do."

"I'm th' Headmaster," Malfoy slurred. "You can't throw me out."

"Nor would I want to," said Harry. He sidled closer and slung an arm and a leg across Malfoy. "Do you want to cuddle?"

"Geroff," Malfoy grumbled, trying to twitch away.

Harry simply laughed and tugged at the bedding until they were cocooned under blankets. He yawned again before saying, "Get some sleep. We can share the shower later."

Malfoy responded with a noncommittal hum and curled closer. 

Harry smiled in glee. He was looking forward to shower sex with the Headmaster.


End file.
